Love Triangle Twist
by DarkAlliGator
Summary: Two girls fighting over Sasuke, but will either of them end up with him? I'm not gonna tell you who ends up with who, that would spoil the whole story, but there's a twist at the end! (Hopefully nobody guesses it)
1. Smile!

Sasuke sat in the corner alone, listening to those irritating girls arguing over him _again. _Didn't they know he could _hear _them?

"Don't even think about it, Sakura! Sasuke is _mine _and you know it!_!"_

"Oh yeah, Ino? He doesn't even talk to you. He talks to _me!"_

"That's because he's in your squad! If he'd been in my squad I bet we'd be together by now!" Blah blah blah. They were just repeating the same things over and over again. Honestly, they were giving him a headache. Couldn't they just shut up? But then again, it _was _quite funny watching them fight, and come to think of it it wasquite flattering having all these girls fighting over him. In fact, they should do more of it. Maybe he could play with them a little, make them fight even more... Screams erupted from the two girls. It seemed they were yanking at each other's hair. Sasuke smirked. Maybe this would be fun!

"INOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURAAA!" Ino screamed. Neither of them were having much fun. Both of them had a firm grip on the other's hair, and were trying their best to yank it clean out of their scalp.

"Let go!"

"Not until you let go! You let go first!"

"No! You let go!"

"Why should I?" But then, for no apparent reason, Ino released her grip on Sakura's hair. Surprised, Sakura dropped Ino's hair.

"Why, hello Sasuke!" Ino said, adjusting her ponytail which had been pulled out of shape by that hair pulling incident. Honestly, Sakura was such a pain! Sakura turned around, and came face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh! Um, hi Sasuke!" She hastily adjusted her hair. Ino was so annoying! Then Sasuke did something that caused her to step backwards in amazement. He... _smiled _at her!

Sure, it wasn't exactly a smile, more of a smirk, but it was directed at _her! _Not Ino! She flashed a smug grin at Ino, who was also staring at Sasuke in amazement.

"Sasuke! Did you just _smile _at Sakura?" To Ino's frustration, Sasuke completely ignored her, instead reaching out a hand to help Sakura adjust her hair.

"Are you OK? I heard you screaming." Sakura blushed furiously.

"Um, yeah! I'm uh... I'm fine!"

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to let you get hurt." Both girls were red in the face by then. Sakura was blushing, and Ino was going red with anger.

"Sasuke! Don't just ignore me!" She yelled. No _way _was she gonna let Sakura get Sasuke! Sasuke turned to her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there. Was that you screaming as well?" Ino nodded. Maybe now she would get some sympathy from him? He smiled _again. _Was there something wrong with him today? He seemed awfully smiley!

"You two take care of yourselves. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either of you. If it did, well, I don't know what I would do! I might end up doing something stupid." He walked off, leaving both girls extremely confused.

"He smiled... at both of us!" Ino murmured. "He actually... smiled!"

"And he said he wouldn't want anything to happen to us," said Sakura. Then suddenly, they were both at eachother's throats again.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Sakura!" Ino snarled. "Sasuke _will _be mine!"

"Sure! And pigs will fly! He was looking at me all the time when he was talking just then!" Sasuke, hiding just around the corner smiled as the screams erupted once again. He had been right. This _was _fun!

Sakura was thinking of Ino. The whole way home. _I can't let Sasuke fall in love with that cow! _

"But then again," she said aloud. "He was talking to me mainly. And he completely blanked her when she spoke to him at first." But still. Ino was a potential threat. _Maybe I could do something about her... _she thought, and a small smile spread across her face as a completely evil idea involving scissors hit her. _Cha! _Her little voice screamed. _You get that Ino cow!_

Ino was thinking of Sakura. The whole way home. _Sasuke is mine! I can't let Sakura get him! I should do something about her... but what?_ Suddenly, a genius idea hit her and she laughed out loud. _That would make Sasuke ignore Sakura for sure! _At the corner, she turned right instead of left, which took her to the shop rather than her house, where she had originally been heading. She found what she needed, paid and left the shop with a smug grin on her face and a bottle of bleach in her hand. _You just wait, Sakura! _She thought, her smile widening as she imagined Sakura's reaction to the trick she was about to play. _You'll have no chance with Sasuke after this!_


	2. Very, very quietly

Ino sneaked up to the house, stealthy as a panther.

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"NYAAAA!" She whipped round, coming face to face with Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke! I didn't hear you coming!" He smiled. Yet again!

"I wanted to talk to you." _He wants to talk to me...!_

"Oh, of course I'll talk to you!" Ino said, adjusting her hair. "What about? I'll talk about anything you want me to!" Surely, now was her chance. She grabbed his arm and began to snuggle up to him. Instinctively, Sasuke began to cringe away but then remembered that if he wanted to play this game, he would have to put up with stuff like this. So he stayed put, and tactfully asked her to let go.

"Ino, not to be rude but please could you let go of my arm? I hurt it on the mission yesterday and it's still a little sore." Ino let go immediately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sasuke shook his head.

"It's OK. But," he smiled YET AGAIN, "maybe once it's better you can try that again... that would be quite nice..." A huge grin spread over Ino's face. Surely that was a sign that Sasuke liked her? She leaned in towards his face, lips pursed...

"I'll be off then now. Bye!" Sasuke hurriedly departed. Ino scowled. She had been _so close! _Maybe her breath smelt or something...

"Bye Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" she hollered.

Sasuke shivered at his narrow escape. He could cope with Ino smothering his arms, but a kiss... he shuddered. Plus, if Sakura had seen Ino kissing him that could have been the end of his whole game. They were right outside Sakura's house, after all. What was Ino doing there, anyway? Maybe she was going to do something to Sakura! That was much quicker than he had expected. Hopefully he would see the results tomorrow. Knowing Ino, it would probably be funny. Very funny.

"Ahhh," he murmured, smirking. "Such things a girl will do for love!"

Ino returned her attention to Sakura's house. First of all, she had to check if Sakura was in. She knocked the door and then quickly hid behind a bush. She waited a few minutes, but nobody answered. She was in luck! Stealthily, she headed towards the kitchen window, which was only a couple of centimetres off the ground, and _always _left open. Sure enough, it had been left wide open.

"Almost as if she _wants _me to come in!" laughed Ino, before climbing through the open window. Her laughter stopped as soon as she entered the house. One reason for this was that she heard singing. Very bad singing, at that. So, somebody must be inside the house. The second reason was that Ino was not alone in the kitchen.

"Whooaa, whooa yeah!" sang Sakura, bustling around the kitchen shaking her hips. "Oooohh yeahhhh!" She loved that song. Probably because of the high volume she was singing it at, she had not heard Ino knocking on the door. She had also not noticed Ino enter her kitchen because it was a large kitchen and she wasn't looking at the window.

Ino bit her lip. She could probably get past without Sakura noticing, but would she be able to get out once her job was done? Well, she'd just have to try. Quietly, she tiptoed towards the kitchen door, and then leaped straight up into the air as Sakura turned round.

Sakura frowned. _I swear I just heard something! _She looked around, then jumped as a pot of spice fell off the worktop behind her. Ino sighed in relief. Very, _very _quietly. She jumped off the cupboard she had been sitting on as Sakura turned round to investigate. Also very, very quietly. She took one last look at Sakura. Sakura began singing again, causing Ino to wince and run out of the room. Very, very quietly.

After that, Ino reached her destination without too much trouble. The bathroom. She picked up the bottle of shampoo that she knew Sakura used every night before going to bed, and emptied it down the sink. She then removed the bottle of bleach from her pocket, and poured the whole lot of it into the empty shampoo bottle. _Let's see how Sasuke likes you with white hair, Sakura!_ She then crept into Sakura's bedroom, looking out of the window and judging the distance to the ground. She could jump that, couldn't she? Then, she realised two things. The singing had stopped, and there were footsteps coming up the stairs! Panicked, she jumped out the window, landing heavily on the ground.

"Oof!" All of the air was knocked out of her and she dropped the empty bottle of bleach but she ignored this, leaping to her feet and sprinting as fast as she could away from Sakura's house. Her job there was done. From the shadows of a nearby bush, Sasuke laughed. He strode forwards and picked up the empty bottle, reading the label. _Bleach. _

"Ino!" He laughed. "I didn't expect you to go that far. This is going to be _hilarious!"_


	3. Scream

_Sakura's being a little bit evil in this chapter! But, hey, I'm trying to even out the destruction! _

* * *

Sakura waited until it was late at night to put her plan into action. She stayed up late, ignoring her mum's advice to just go to bed. Then, when she was sure everyone was asleep, she found a pair of scissors and picked them up. Then, something caught her attention. A small pot of glue. She shoved that in her pocket, after all it might come in useful. Then, she sneaked out the house.

"I'm going to get you, Ino!" she whispered fiercely. The scissors glinted threateningly in the moonlight.

"My hair feels so manky..." she muttered. She hadn't washed it yet, and it felt horrible. _I'll wash it as soon as I get back, _she decided. Sasuke watched her from the shadows. _Finally, _he thought. _She's actually __**doing **__something._ As she turned the corner, he emerged from the shadows and silently followed her towards Ino's house.

Sakura grinned, and stuffed the scissors into her pocket before sending chakra to her hands and feet so she could scale the side of the building. She climbed up to the window she knew was Ino's, and peeked inside. Ino was in bed, and as far as she could tell fast asleep. So now was her opportunity.

"Your hair's looking a little long, Ino," she murmured. "Time for a haircut I think. And of course, the hairdresser will be yours truly. Such a _good _friend deserves nothing less." With that, she silently entered through the window, brandishing the scissors.

_Snip! Snip! _Sakura smiled as she cut Ino's hair into the worst hairstyle she could imagine. She had cut it super short on one side, so short Ino's scalp was visible under the blond locks. On the other side, she decided to tangle it up a little. She grinned as she pulled out the pot of glue from her pockets, smearing a little on Ino's hair and scrunching it up. She felt a little guilty as she did this, but this quickly disappeared as she thought of her with Sasuke... she shuddered. It didn't bear thinking about. _That's gonna be some killer tangles in the morning. Good luck with your hair brushing, Ino!_

Sakura entered the bathroom, and promptly tripped over the bathmat because she had been so busy thinking about Ino she hadn't been looking where she was going. "Ow," she muttered, getting up. "Stupid Ino! Making me trip up even when you're not here..." Grumbling angrily to herself, she locked the bathroom door and stripped before climbing into the shower. She let the warm water run over her, smiling at the thought of Ino's reaction in the morning. And Sasuke... Her smile spread, and she reached for the bottle of her favourite shampoo. Strange, she had thought it was almost empty yesterday! _Oh well. I guess mum used up the last of that one and bought a new one. _She scowled. _Mum knows that that's __**my **__shampoo! She has her own shampoo! But at least she bought me a new bottle..._ As she spread the shampoo over her hair, she decided to sing.

"Woaahhhh, yeahhhh!" The sound echoed around the bathroom.

Sakura was having a great time, at least until an angry voice screamed at her from outside the bathroom.

"Sakura! Some of us are trying to sleep, moron! Keep it down!"

"Oops," muttered Sakura. She had forgotten it was the middle of the night. "Sorry!"

"You better be!" yelled the angry voice. "Why the hell are you even still up?"

"Uh... don't worry! I'm going to bed now!" Sakura switched the shower off and climbed out of it, before drying herself off and getting into her pyjamas. She wrapped a towel around her hair, and danced into her room, the huge grin still on her face.

"Love to see your face in the morning when you realise what happened, Ino!" She laughed as she climbed into bed, completely unaware of her new hair colour. That night she dreamed of Ino screaming at the mirror. It was _great!_

Sasuke prowled up and down the deserted street, annoyed. He had no idea what Sakura had got up to in Ino's room. Unlike Ino, she hadn't left any clues.

"Oh well," he murmured. "Looks like I'll have a surprise in the morning." Still, the thought of Sakura with white hair made him laugh out loud. _Ino, that was ingenious!_

Sakura woke up. It was a sunny morning and the birds were singing noisily. And Ino's hair was a mess. She leapt out of bed, instantly in a good mood and pulled the curtains. She looked out of the window, and spotted Naruto walking down the street.

"Heya Naruto!" She called. She was in a good enough mood to even talk to _him! _Naruto jumped, and looked up at her window. Then, something odd happened. He visibly paled.

"Uh, hi... Sakura. Did you... do something to your hair?" Sakura frowned.

"No. Why?" Naruto blanched.

"Uh, well... it looks... different! In a... good... way." Well, this was strange. "Well, hey, better be off. Can't be late!" Naruto called, and set off at a speedy pace.

"Late for what?" yelled Sakura, but Naruto didn't hear her. Or at least, he _pretended_ not to hear her.

"Idiot," she muttered and picked up her hair brush, changing her thought to something _far _more important than Naruto. Or rather, some_one._ Today was her chance; she had to look good for Sasuke! She walked over to the mirror. And screamed.

Ino yawned and sat up. Her first thought was, _I wonder if Sakura's used that bleach yet?_ She grinned.

"That, even if I _do _say so myself, was an act of pure genius. Sasuke, say goodbye to that loser and helloooo to Ino!" She got out of bed and did a little twirl, ending up with her facing the mirror. She gaped for a second, unable to believe her eyes. Then she screamed.

Sasuke, hiding under Ino's window, grinned. _Whatever Sakura's done, it __**must **__be good if Ino's screaming like that!_


	4. Hat Wars

_Please review!!! I've only got 4 reviews... __ I don't even care if you're just saying how rubbish it is, PLEASE just say something!_

* * *

If looks could kill, both Ino and Sakura would have dropped dead the second they saw each other. With matching hats pulled down firmly over their ruined hair, their glares were so intense they could have burned holes in the wall. Ino was the first to speak. She smirked.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Got a cold head? That hat _really _doesn't suit you, you know. You should take it off so we can see your _lovely _hair!" Sakura smiled back.

"I could say the same thing to you, _Ino. _You look stupid in that hat. Or are you worried because if you take it off Sasuke will see how HORRIBLE your hair is?" That wiped the smirk off Ino's face. She stepped forwards and grabbed Sakura's hat, yanking it off her head. There were several gasps. Rock Lee walked over in shock.

"Sakura! What have you done to your hair? I will always like you no matter what your hair looks like, but I do not think that this style suits you!"

"It's OK, Sakura," Naruto piped up. "I still think your hair looks nice like that!" Sakura winced and covered her hair with her hands. Everyone was staring at her.

"Give it back!" she pleaded. Ino shook her head smartly. Sakura scowled.

"Well, I'll have to take yours then, Ino-cow!" She yanked Ino's hat off her head and shoved it on her own. There were more gasps.

Shikamaru looked up.

"Oh, what have you gone and done _this _time Ino? That tangle looks like a drag to get rid of." Ino shoved Sakura's hat on her head, but not before other people had commented on it.

"Ino, if you like I can help sort your hair out for you?" That was Hinata's offering.

"Woah, you've really gone and done it this time Ino!" yelled Kiba. Only one person was silent. Well, not exactly silent. Alone in the corner, Sasuke laughed quietly to himself. He pulled out a small camera, and zoomed in on Sakura. _Click. _Then he concentrated on Ino. _Click. _

Eventually, everyone lost interest and left the room. The only people left there were Sakura, Ino and Sasuke, but the girls were so furious they didn't even notice Sasuke, still sitting quietly in the corner.

"You... you..." Sakura was speechless with rage.

"You're not any better than me! How on earth am I meant to get rid of this...!"

"Well, Hinata offered to help you. How am I supposed to get my hair back to normal?" Ino smirked.

"Simple. You're _not!" _Sakura leapt at her. Sasuke grinned and raised the camera, shooting a video of the two fighting. _I should keep a scrapbook or something of this, I really should._

"Fight, fight, fight!" he muttered, smirking.

An hour and a half later, Sasuke decided he should probably stop them. After all, if he let them kill eachother then he wouldn't have anything to do! It had been funny to begin with, but there's only so much hair pulling, scratching, beating eachother with hats, biting and screaming someone can watch without getting bored. Plus, the screaming was giving him a headache. He stepped out from the corner into their view.

"You two. Don't you think you should stop now?" They sprang apart. He couldn't help but let a quick burst of laughter out. They both looked so ridiculous, Ino with her hair all knotted and all down her face, Sakura with her bleached white hair sticking up in every direction. They both looked exceedingly annoyed.

"What?" They both said in unison. "It's not _funny!"_ Which only made Sasuke laugh more. _Stop it, _he told himself. _You're meant to be playing with them. _

"Oh, nothing. It's just you two are so... sweet." Their angry expressions disappeared immediately to be replaced with dreamy smiles.

"Sasuke... called me sweet?" Sakura murmured.

"No he didn't!" Ino snapped. "He called _me _sweet!" Sasuke scowled as they began fighting again. They had just forgotten about him. How could they just _forget _about him? The nerve! You can't just _forget _about the person you fancy if they're standing right in front of you! Even if someone else is also there! You concentrate on the person you fancy, not anyone else! But they had both just ignored him, focussing on eachother.

"These girls are abnormal!" he muttered quietly, before leaving them to their petty squabbles.

Sakura nursed the scratch Ino had given her. It stung.

"Damn you Ino!" She went to the shop to buy some pink hair dye. That would get her hair back to normal. She was trying not to, but as she bought the dye a grin spread across her face. Alright, she hated to admit it, but... well. It _was_ kind of... funny. If it had happened to someone else, she'd be in hysterics. Ino could be quite funny sometimes. But Ino was her enemy. She _refused _to find anything Ino did funny anymore. Especially not attacks directed at her. So, how to get back at her... _I wonder if she has a diary..._

"Thanks, Hinata!" Ino said as Hinata did her best to get her hair looking halfway decent.

"That's OK. How did your hair get like that in the first place?" Ino scowled.

"I don't know. But I have a very good idea." Hinata stepped back to survey her handiwork.

"That's the best I can do. I hope you like it." She held up a mirror. Ino inspected her hair carefully. It actually looked alright. Not that she had doubted Hinata's hairdressing skills, but she hadn't thought short hair would suit her. But she looked fine.

"Thank you so much Hinata! You're sooo kind! And you're a really good hairdresser too!" Hinata blushed.

"Glad to know you like it." Ino leapt up, suddenly in a good mood. Not only was her hair fixed, she had thought of a great way to get back at Sakura! All she needed to do was get near Sakura and Sasuke without being noticed...


	5. Just as Planned

_Heh heh. I dropped a whole load of hints in the last chapter... wonder if you spotted any... I'm putting up as many chapters as I can before I'm really busy! _

* * *

Sakura hummed happily as she removed the towel from her newly dyed hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled even more as she saw the effect. The pink dye she had used was a bit brighter than her natural colour, and shimmered prettily in the light. She liked it, and thought that maybe, just maybe, so would Sasuke. So really, Ino had done her a favour because if she hadn't had her hair bleached she never would have dyed it.

"Thanks Ino!" she said. And on top of that, she had the _best _plan to get back at Ino for making her look stupid in front of Sasuke. Once again, she needed to take a trip to Ino's house.

Ino watched her prey leave the house. She hated to admit it, but Sakura's hair was looking really nice now that it had been dyed... _damn. Looks like that plan backfired then. _But, hey. What she was about to do would put Sasuke off Sakura permanently. Even if she did look nice. She followed Sakura for a while, noticing that they were getting closer to her house. Then, she noticed something else. Sasuke was hiding in the bushes on the other side of the road, watching Sakura. She almost screamed with annoyance. _You're not meant to be watching Sakura! You're meant to be watching __me!__ ... even if I _am _hiding! _But as Sasuke walked out and called to Sakura, she realised this was exactly the moment she had been waiting for. Sakura stopped. And Ino took the opportunity to hit her with her Mind Body Switch technique.

"Hiya Sasuke!" she called from Sakura's body. She could sense Sakura's confusion, then anger. She grinned. Sakura knew what she was about to do.

_Get out of my head, Ino!_

_Not a chance. _Sasuke walked over.

"Well hello Sakura. Your hair looks nice. What did you do to get it back to normal? It looks really glossy now!"

"Yep," said Ino, thoroughly enjoying herself. "I washed the bleach out of my hair in my own pee, and then lay naked on the beach to dry myself off!" Sasuke stared.

"What?" Had he just heard right?

_Ino! I mean it! Get out of my head right this second or I'll..._

_Or you'll what? Face it. You can't do anything! Now shut up and go along with it or I'll make you strip in front of Sasuke! _

"Yeah, pee does wonders for your hair! You should try it! Orange squash works quite well too!"

"... if you say so."

"Yeah, and rotten tomatoes are great for the complexion! I put them on my face every night before I go to sleep!"

"Well, if you say so."

"Do you want me to tell you what I do in my spare time?"

_Ino! Please, get out! PLEASE!_

_No! Nobody messes up my hair and gets away with it! _

"Uh..." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura was scaring him. A lot.

"Never mind. Oh, by the way, I learnt a new trick! Want to see?" Sasuke was staring at her as if she was crazy, which was understandable.

"Umm... well, I guess so..." Ino let out an excited giggle. She dived into the flowerbed and dug up a load of mud, before throwing it at Sasuke.

"Surprise! I hate you Sasuke! You're the bane of my life and I hope you die slowly and painfully!" _Sorry Sasuke, _she thought. _But this is all for the greater good, to save you from Sakura!_ She laughed and ran off, before returning to her own body.

Sasuke stood still in shock. What on earth had all that been about? Sakura didn't hate him... did she? But there was no way she would act like that normally. Maybe she'd suddenly gone insane. Or maybe... maybe she really hated him? He sat down in shock. Sakura hated him? That was when he saw Ino sneaking away giggling. _Of course, she used that jutsu of hers! _He would have laughed, except he wished she hadn't thrown the mud at him. It was beneath his dignity to have mud on his face. But apart from that, it had been funny. Now, he just had to wait and see what Sakura did in revenge. As if thinking about her made her appear, Sakura came running up.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that, it was Ino! She got in my head, that wasn't me! She wanted you to think badly of me!" Sasuke was about to pretend not to believe her, but he suddenly felt bad. Sakura was practically crying, after all.

"It's OK Sakura, I know. I saw her run off." Sakura brightened up immediately.

"Oh, thank you! Don't worry, I'll get back at her for throwing that mud at you, I promise." Before Sasuke could say anything, she ran off in the direction of Ino's house. Sasuke smiled. Just as planned. 


	6. Not Convinced

_I've had a GENIUS idea! Because I've only got a couple of people reading this, I'll change the main characters to Sasuke and Sakura to get all the SasuSaku nutters... then I'll change it to Sasuke and Ino to get all the SasuIno nutters! So don't get your hopes up SasuSaku people just cos it says Sasuke and Sakura now! Same for when I change it to Sasuke and Ino... And yes, I __**did **__just call you all nutters._

* * *

Sakura was _furious. _Ino had humiliated her in front of Sasuke _again_. Now, she was desperately hoping Ino had a diary or all her plans would fall to pieces. For the second time in two days, she waited until she was sure Ino was out and would stay out for a long time, and then sneaked into her room.

"So Ino, where's your diary?" she muttered, and began rifling through Ino's drawers. The first drawer she opened contained underwear. Very _bright _underwear.

"Lovely, Ino." She shut the drawer. The next drawer she opened contained Ino's secret collection of fluffy toys. She gasped as she saw a small pink teddy bear she had given Ino when they were friends. Ino had kept it for this long? After digging around in the drawer revealed nothing, she replaced the bear and shut the drawer, opening the next one. This drawer was filled with photos of Sasuke. Even Sakura was shocked at this.

"Ino! You _stalker!_" But she couldn't resist looking at them anyway.

After drooling over the photos for about twenty minutes, Sakura realised that she had better get a move on and shut the drawer. There were no more drawers left that she hadn't looked at. _Where would I hide a diary? _She thought. Under the bed? She checked. No diary, but more photos of Sasuke. Under the pillow? She lifted the pillow. Bingo. A bright pink book lay there with the words "Ino's diary. Keep out" written on it. Sakura grinned and removed it. She replaced everything in Ino's room to the way it had been before, except the diary which she left with. Now to go home and find the most embarrassing bits. Smiling, she crept out of the house.

"Oh, Ino!" Sakura sneered. "You actually did _that?" _She was having great fun reading Ino's diary. But she wasn't just going to leave it at that. Reading Ino's diary wasn't enough. Ino needed to be humiliated. So Sakura was going to make sure that _everyone _read Ino's diary. One by one, she tore each page out of the notebook and stuck a generous lump of blu-tack on the back. When all of the pages that had been written on had been removed, she ripped off the cover. So. Where would be the best place to stick this? Somewhere where she wouldn't get caught sticking them up, but somewhere where lots of people would be sure to see it. _I'll just go stick them on some random wall, _thought Sakura.

"OW! Watch where you're going Sakura!" Oops. Sakura hastily hid the diary pages behind her back.

"What's up, Ino?"

"You just banged into me! Watch where you're going! And what are you hiding?"

"Nooothing." Sakura stuck the pages up her back and showed Ino her empty hands, leaning forwards so they wouldn't fall out.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaning like that?"

"Uh, bad back. Gotta go, bye." She walked away hurriedly, still facing Ino. Despite her best efforts, one page slipped out from her back. Ino walked forwards.

"What's that?" Sakura yelped and leapt for the page, snatching it up and shoving it up her back with the others.

"Nothing! Nothing! Bye!" She ran, leaving Ino staring bewildered at the spot where she had been standing.

"What the hell is wrong with her today?" Ino muttered. Then a horrible thought hit her. Sakura was probably up to something involving her to get revenge. What was that piece of paper? She stood still for a moment, then sprinted as fast as she could after the other girl. _I have to stop her, whatever she's doing. _She didn't know that she was already too late.

Ino's heart sank as she saw the huge crowd of people staring at something on the wall. It sank even more as she saw Sakura's triumphant grin. She had been right. Sakura had done something, and she had no idea what. She shoved her way towards the front of the crowd. People stared at her as she passed, and muttered stuff to eachother.

"What!?" Ino snapped at Chõji, who was too busy staring at her to even finish his crisps.

"Um, nothing," he muttered, and crept off. Ino pushed right to the front of the queue, and gasped in horror as she saw the remnants of her diary blu-tacked to the wall for everyone to see. She tore them down, and turned to face the crowd.

"Hehe... this isn't _my _diary. I don't know why it's got my name on it, but... uh..." The crowd were not convinced.


	7. Stalker

"So that was you who bleached Sakura's hair!" yelled Naruto.

"You called me FAT!" screamed Chõji, who had reappeared. "I am not FAT!"

"Hey, you might not like me but you don't have to bitch about me in your diary!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement and growled at Ino. Sasuke walked up.

"Ino, do you _really _keep pictures of me under your pillow? I don't mind too much, but really, you should ask first." Ino blushed.

"Uh... Sasuke! Um..." Sasuke waved it away.

"It's OK, really. Just ask next time, OK?" With that he walked off, but not too far off. He still wanted to see what everyone else was saying.

"Ino, did you _really_ make a voodoo doll of me after I yelled at you?"

"Ino! Why on earth do you like _that band? _You told me you hated them! They're rubbish!"

"I don't really..." Ino was desperately trying to get away, but the crowd wouldn't let her. Sakura saw this and suddenly felt really bad. _Really _bad. She pushed her way through the crowd. Sasuke also started to feel guilty. That couldn't be nice for Ino. He too started to shove his way through the crowd, and reached her first.

"Come on people, leave Ino alone. Imagine how you'd feel if somebody posted your diary up for everyone to see. I bet you say bad stuff about people and have embarrassing secrets in there too. Leave her alone." Mutterings broke out in the crowd. Sasuke turned to face Ino.

"Come on, let's go." As they turned to leave, they bumped into Sakura.

"Ino, are you OK? I..." Ino went red with anger.

"Leave me alone, Sakura! I know this was you!" Sakura also went red.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't _embarrassed _me in front of Sasuke like that I wouldn't have done it!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't cut my hair I wouldn't have done that!"

"Perhaps if _someone _hadn't bleached my hair..."

Sasuke smirked. All sympathy was gone now. Mindless fighting and arguing he could cope with. It was just when either of them started getting upset that he started to feel slightly... guilty? Screams erupted as Ino began yanking at Sakura's hair. The crowd dispersed and reformed around them.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Sasuke smirked, and backed off into the crowd, making sure the two girls couldn't see him before he joined in with the chanting. He wouldn't want them to think he actually _wanted _them to fight, after all.

Seven hours later, Sakura let go of Ino's hair, exhausted. Ino was also too tired to yank at Sakura's hair either, so she let go as well. They sat there panting, glaring at eachother. They had been so busy fighting they hadn't realised that it was now dark. A sudden noise made them both jump and look around wildly.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"How am I meant to know?" Sakura sighed.

"It's just... I know you don't care and you probably won't believe me anyway, but... I swear somebody's been following me over the past few days. I just hear them every so often, like just then." Ino stared.

"You know Sakura, exactly the same thing has been happening to me! I thought I was going crazy, hearing things. But anyway, I noticed something odd. They only seem to be following me when I'm fighting with you, or about to do something to you..." Sakura thought back over the past few days. Ino was right, the exact same thing had been happening to her as well!

"Yeah! Same! I mean, just now, and a few days ago when I was sneaking into your house..." Ino nodded.

"But why would anyone want to follow us?" she said, and then grinned. "Maybe it's Sasuke. Maybe he loves me so much he's stalking me and watching me whenever I totally kick your ass!" Sakura scowled.

"Or he's watching _me _kick _your _ass, more like it." Ino glared at her.

"You..." Then they heard the sound again. Ino recognised it that time. It was a twig snapping. Someone was definitely there. Sakura leaned in close.

"Fight me." She whispered.

"What?" Sakura sighed, and grabbed Ino's hair.

"HEY!" Ino returned the favour, and shrieked as Sakura slapped her.

"Whoever's watching us wants to see us fight," muttered Sakura. "He or she will be more likely to stay here if we fight, so we'll get a better chance to see them."

"Right," Ino muttered, yanking Sakura's hair viciously. "You want me to fight you. That's fine with me. Shouldn't we try and move over that way a bit?" She shoved Sakura in the direction where the noise had come from. Sakura stumbled and landed on her back. She shot a quick glance over to where the sound had come from, before leaping to her feet and grabbing Ino, yanking her over and shoving her so she also fell over. All the time they were getting closer to the mysterious stalker.

Sasuke smiled as Sakura pushed Ino. He should probably move further back soon, they were getting a bit close and it wouldn't do to have them see him, but he liked having a front row seat too much. And anyway, they had no idea he was there and people rarely see anything they're not looking for unless it sticks out. He had no idea they knew he was there.

Ino slipped the hand that she wasn't using to pull Sakura's hair into her pocket and pulled out the camera she used to snap shots of Sasuke with.

"I'll zoom in on them using this," she whispered, scratching Sakura across the face. They were close enough to make out the shadowy figure, but they still couldn't see who it was. Sakura nodded.

"I'll leave that arm alone." Then she grabbed the other one and twisted it.

"AHHHH!" Trying to fight Sakura off with one arm and take a photo with the other was very difficult, but Ino was determined to manage it.

"Push me over!" she muttered. Sakura planted her hands on Ino's stomach and shoved. Ino went sprawling backwards in the dirt, even closer to the shadowy figure. In the end, she didn't even need to use her camera. Sasuke rose from his hiding place and ran further away, covering his face. But Ino recognised the hair.

"Stop it!" she shrieked at Sakura, before getting up and running in the opposite direction. Sakura got the message and ran after her, screaming threats at her. When they were sure they were out of earshot, they sat down, exhausted and dirty. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Well, did you get a photo?" Ino shook her head.

"I didn't need to. I saw him. It was Sasuke."


	8. Plan of Action

"Sasuke?" Sakura cried. It was one of her wildest dreams coming true, Sasuke, stalking _her! _But then she scowled. Why was he stalking _Ino _as well? Something wasn't right here.

"But why is he stalking _you _as well_?" _they both said at the same moment, then glared at eachother. After a long silence, Ino spoke.

"I hate to be the one to suggest this, buuut it might be a good idea to... eww... to... _work together _to find out what's going on," she suggested. "Not that I _want _to work with you for anything," she added hastily. They both shuddered at the thought of working with eachother. Sakura thought for a moment.

"As long as I get to beat you up at least twice a day..." Ino smirked.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that. But don't get your hopes up, you can _try _to beat me up but most likely it will be _me _beating _you _up!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"Wanna test that theory out then, _Ino?" _Ino was about to rise to the bait but then remembered that there were more important issues at hand than beating Sakura up.

"Not right now, moron. We've got work to do, remember? We need a plan of action." Sakura scowled, but saw the sense in the suggestion.

"Fine. Right, so Sasuke is around when we're fighting. So what if one of us pretended to be about to play a trick on the other, and the other followed Sasuke to see what he's up to." Ino nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." There was a long pause, then they both blurted out "I get to be the one stalking Sasuke!" More silence and evil glares.

"Tell you what," Ino said. "How about... whoever wins this fight gets to follow Sasuke!" With that, she leapt at Sakura and the screaming and shouting began.

In the end, bloody and bruised, Ino decided that this had gone on long enough.

"OK, OK, you get to stalk Sasuke! Let go of my hair!" Sakura let go and smirked.

"Alright then, you hang around my house looking creepy, and hopefully Sasuke will take the bait. That shouldn't be too difficult for you, looking creepy."

"Alright, _alright!" _Ino growled. Inside her head, a plan was forming. It was the reason she had let Sakura win. Sakura had said that one person could follow Sasuke while the other could pretend to play a trick on them. But, who said she had to _pretend? _And the good thing was, she'd be doing it right in front of Sakura's eyes and she wouldn't suspect a thing!

"Genius," she muttered. Sakura looked at her.

"What?" Ino smiled.

"Nothing, nothing. OK, so you stalk Sasuke and I creep around in your house!"

"Hey! Not _in _my house!" Sakura protested. Ino shook her head, smirking.

"Would Sasuke really think I was up to something if I didn't actually go in? I need to go in, to make it more convincing!" Sakura sighed.

"Alright. But don't break anything." Ino smiled. She wasn't planning on _breaking _anything. "You can get in through..."

"The kitchen window, yeah yeah, I know. I've already done it!" Sakura gasped in fury.

"So _that's _how you got in!" She leapt on Ino, and once again the two girls began biting, scratching, hair pulling, shouting, swearing, screaming and all those other activities they generally did when fighting eachother.

Ino stretched luxuriously out in her bed and yawned. Last night had been fun, if a little painful. She loved fighting Sakura. And today, she was going to make a fool of her again. Not that Sakura needed her help to do that. She got up, got dressed and after she had eaten her breakfast she went straight outside to meet Sakura. Sakura smiled as she saw Ino, imagining punching her in the face. It was a nice thought.

"Hey there Sakura. Have a nice sleep?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Yep, ready for a whole day of Sasuke. You?"

"Oh yes. I just hope I do my job well." They took up their positions, Sakura hiding in the bushes and Ino prowling around Sakura's house. After about ten minutes, Sakura spotted a tuft of black hair sticking out over the top of a bush. She gave the thumbs up to Ino, and began moving closer. Ino grinned, and walked to the kitchen window, making sure Sasuke could see her. Wouldn't want him to miss this. She placed her hands on the windowsill, and vaulted gracefully into the kitchen. Sakura sneaked as close to Sasuke as she could without being noticed. It was only when she got really close that she realised something odd. Sasuke seemed to have changed his hairstyle. It wasn't so spiky anymore, and it was only when she saw his face that she realised her mistake.


	9. Backfired!

"Sai!?" Sakura screamed. Sai turned around.

"Hello Sakura. Did you know, Ino just went inside your house?" Sakura groaned and put her hands on her head. Everything was going wrong.

"I thought I should tell you..." he continued, but Sakura was already gone. Sai watched, bemused.

"I guess she didn't know, then."

Sakura screeched to a halt. She had been just about to burst into her house and scream at Ino to get the hell out, it wasn't Sasuke after all, but then she saw movement behind a bush. Maybe Sasuke was here after all? But she'd better check. Silently, she crept behind the bush. Her heart leapt. It _was _Sasuke! Now she just had to listen to see if he was saying anything. But as she crept closer to him, she accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped loudly and Sasuke turned round.

"Agh! Sakura!" With that, he fled.

"Sasuke! Wait!" But it was no use. Instead of shouting, Sakura ran after Sasuke. If she couldn't find out what he was doing by being sneaky, she'd just have to make him tell her.

Inside Sakura's house, Ino was having a lot of fun. She was debating what would be the best trick to play on Sakura. In the end, she had decided on an old classic- the bucket of water above the door. It was all very well all these inventive new tricks, but some of the old ones were still fun. And when Sasuke saw it, it would be sure to make him laugh. She filled a bucket full of cold water, and chucked in a couple of ice cubes from the freezer for good measure. Then she balanced it precariously above the front door, before exiting through the kitchen window. She couldn't _wait _to see Sakura's face.

Naruto wiped his brow and released the jutsu he had been using to make himself look like Sasuke. He wanted to know what was going on with Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. As far as he could tell, Ino and Sakura had been fighting over something, playing tricks such as bleaching eachother's hair and posting bits of diary all over the place. He had been watching, trying to figure out what Sasuke's part in all this had been when Sakura had spotted him. He had used the jutsu to make him look like Sasuke in case something like that happened, but as soon as Sakura had spotted him he had freaked out and ran. And now she was coming. Puffing and panting, she ran up to him.

"Hi Naruto! Has Sasuke come by here? Do you know which way he went? It's kind of urgent." Naruto bit his lip. Should he tell her? It couldn't hurt, and she might be able to shed some light on what was going on.

"Well... I was Sasuke." Sakura looked at him.

"What?"

"I mean, I was using a jutsu to look like him. It was me you spotted. What's going on Sakura? Why are you and Ino fighting so much? And what's Sasuke got to do with all this? That's why I was pretending to be Sasuke, I'm not stalking you or anything!" He added this last sentence hastily as Sakura's fists clenched and it looked like she was about to explode.

"NARUTO! I have no idea what's going on either! Me and Ino were just trying to find that out! And you've just possibly ruined it! You and Sai!" Naruto shrank back.

"Sorry?" Sakura advanced.

One beating later, Naruto staggered back home. He knew one thing for sure, he was never going to pretend to be Sasuke again. EVER again.

Sasuke laughed. This was even better than just Ino and Sakura fighting! Ino was playing a trick on Sakura, Sakura was spying on Ino, Sai was spying on Ino, Naruto was spying on Ino whilst pretending to be him and to top it all off Sakura had just beaten Naruto up! Plus there were all the other people hiding in the bushes also watching the fun. It seems he wasn't the only one who found this funny. News had spread after the diary incident, and now everyone wanted to watch.

"Heh, what d'you reckon Ino's up to in there?" grinned Kiba. Sasuke smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I could do a lot better," murmured Karin, smiling at Sasuke. He ignored her.

"This is gonna be way funny!" Suigetsu laughed. It was slightly ridiculous, practically everyone in the whole villiage had turned up to watch and they were all hiding behind the small clump of bushes. A loud cheer rose up as they saw Ino exit through the window. Ino looked round, confused and the crowd held their breath. Then, small murmurs broke out as they saw Sakura running up towards Ino. She was so distracted she didn't even notice them.

"She's actually gonna _talk _to Ino?!"

"Woah, maybe she saw her go in there!"

"Ino's in trouble now!"

"Quiet, idiots!" hissed Sasuke. They were talking to eachother. This was new. "You don't want them to hear us, do you?" The muttering stopped as the crowd strained their ears to hear what they were saying.

"Ino! It didn't work!" Ino stared at her.

"Not out here, idiot!" she hissed. "Sasuke might be out here!"

"But... there was Sai... and Naruto..."

"OK, OK, tell me what happened later. Just tell me now, did you hear anything of importance?" Sakura hung her head.

"No." Ino gasped and was about to say more when a noise from the bush interrupted her. There was someone there, she was sure of it. She put her head in close.

"Right, we can't talk out here. Let's go inside." Of course, with all the excitement she had completely forgotten about the precariously placed bucket of water.

The crowd watched anxiously to see what was happening.

"They're going inside!"

"I thought they hated eachother! Why are they going into Sakura's house?"

"Maybe it's part of Ino's trick..." The two girls had reached the front door. Sakura reached for the doorknob. As if they knew what was going to happen, the crowd held their breath. The door opened, and a bucket of water came splashing down, drenching the two of them. Screams erupted.

"AAHHH! It's FREEZING!"

"INO! This was your fault, wasn't it?!"

"Don't be stupid! Why would I walk into my own trap?"

"Because you're stupid!" The crowd were in stitches, not caring anymore about being heard and the laughing only increased when the two girls leapt at eachother and, once again, began to fight.

"Fight, fight, fight!"


	10. And Finally The Big Twist

_*Gulp*. This is the last chapter... with the BIG twist in. That's right, the BIG one I've been talking about since the beginning of the story. And, I mean it, some of you are going to HATE me for this. You'll either find it hilarious or want to kill me. So... yeah. Here goes. *Gulp*. But anyway, it's the last chapter! You've gotta review, tell me whether you hated it or loved it!_

* * *

Eventually, people in the crowd got bored and wandered off. In the end, only Sasuke was left. He sighed. At first it had been fun, but now it was just getting repetitive. Argue, prank, scream, bite, kick. He'd seen it all before. These girls just weren't imaginative enough, and he was even thinking about ending his little game. He was sick of being nice to them. He should probably just ignore both of them and end it. Yes, that was what he would do.

He rose to his feet and walked off, right in front of the screaming girls. They stopped fighting immediately.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He ignored them and continued walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Come back Sasuke! At least tell us what's going on!" He stopped. What's going on...?

"I don't know. What _is _going on? Maybe you could tell me that," he said without turning round. Ino and Sakura stared at him. Not that he noticed.

"Well... there was you being really nice to us lately..." Ino stuttered.

"And... you were following us! Sasuke, why were you watching us? When we fought? Why did you keep watching?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." So they had caught him...

"Of course you do! I saw you with my own eyes Sasuke! You were watching us when we fought, and when we played tricks on eachother!" Ino yelled. She was getting quite annoyed with Sasuke. Sasuke considered the situation. Should he just walk off, or should he tell them everything? Part of him just wanted to walk off, but he felt a twinge of guilt at treating them that cruelly. Strange, he had never felt guilty about stuff like that before. But surely, telling them that he had just been playing with them would be more hurtful than making something up.

"Sasuke! You trust us don't you? Tell us what's going on! Now!" Sakura yelled. She too was getting frustrated with his silence.

"I... I just need a while to think. Please. I will come back, I promise. It's just..." he left the rest of his sentence unfinished. Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Alright. Come on Ino, let's go. We'll be inside when you're ready." Sakura said and walked with Ino into her house. Sasuke sat down. He had been telling the truth. He really _did _need to think.

Ino sat down.

"He's been playing with us, hasn't he?" Sakura nodded.

"I think so too. I didn't think... I didn't think he thought that little of us. Treating us like toys... even though he said I was just annoying before, I didn't realise he meant it. I thought he was just being... Sasuke." Ino smiled bitterly.

"I guess not. But I never thought he could be this cruel..." Both girls looked at eachother, both trying not to be the first to burst into tears.

"I'm not gonna cry, Ino. You cry if you want to, but I'm not going to."

"Who said I was gonna cry, Sakura? You're the one who looks like you're about to burst into tears!" They glared at eachother for a minute, both trying to keep straight faces. Then they burst out laughing.

"Why... are we laughing?" giggled Ino. "Sasuke has just as good as... admitted he's... deserted us!"

"I... don't know! It was just..." Sakura stopped laughing abruptly as she realised something. Ino stopped too, looking at her.

"What?"

"I've just realised why I'm laughing. I stopped loving Sasuke ages ago! All of this has been for nothing! Well, not nothing. I just wanted to antagonise you." Ino gasped.

"Sakura, you are a genius! That's the exact same reason I'm laughing! All this time and I never realised it! I got so focussed on annoying you I never realised that that was the only reason I was doing it! I wasn't doing it for Sasuke!" The two girls burst out laughing again. Once it had ended, they both sat there wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. There was a long silence.

"So, I guess we're friends again," said Sakura. Ino nodded enthusiastically.

"But I still get to fight with you, right?" Sakura grinned.

"Of course."

"So, about Sasuke. Do we tell him to get lost?" Sakura thought. Did he really deserve that?

"Yep!" The two girls sat there happily. Then, Ino realised something else.

"Sakura...?" She muttered. Did she have the guts to tell her? Sakura looked at her, and Ino made her decision.

Sasuke had made his decision. Heart in his mouth, he walked towards the door. The steps seemed to take forever. He knocked on the door. The knock echoed noisily around the deserted garden, but there was no reply. He knocked again, but still nothing. Cautiously, he opened the door.

"Sakura? Ino?" Still no reply, but there were definitely people in the house. He crept towards the kitchen where he could see the silhouettes of Sakura and Ino, and opened the door. Then stared, gobsmacked, at what he was seeing.

Sakura broke free of Ino's kiss, and smirked at Sasuke.

"Get lost Sasuke. We don't need you here!" Ino turned around.

"Yeah. We've got eachother now!" The happy couple joined hands, and Sasuke staggered out of the kitchen, shocked. Sakura and Ino... he had never thought...! Ino and Sakura watched him go.

"Good riddance!" Sakura said. "I love you Ino, you cow!"

"Love you too, you ugly old hag!" They kissed again, then simultaneously reached a hand round to yank eachother's hair.

"This doesn't mean we're not going to fight anymore!"

Sasuke stumbled outside in a daze. Sakura and Ino? Ino and Sakura? It was a lot to take in. _And _they had rejected him totally. And now he had nothing to do... screams erupted from behind a bush. He walked over to see what was happening, and saw a girl with short straight brown hair, blue eyes and glasses kicking Karin in the stomach. He stopped to watch.

"You bitch! You kick me, I kick you back! I don't care if Sasuke knows you, he'll know me soon enough. And when he does, _you _are not gonna get in my way!" Sasuke smiled. Seems he was pretty popular. He should have thought of that before. So what if Sakura and Ino were out of reach now? There were plenty more fish in the sea, with different, new fighting techniques. He smiled and went over to talk to the quarrelling girls.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that! Well, I hope you enjoyed the rest of it even if you didn't like this chapter! That's all from me. Byeee!_


End file.
